happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bases
Bases are images used to create characters. They show a blank character outline in a certain position or situation. The image can be edited and colored to match a character in that scene. Here are some HTF bases on this wiki: File:Crane_base.png File:Anteater base.png|'You can use this to make a anteater like Burr' File:CENDINGc145.png File:CENDINGc136.png File:oneBase.png Htf tickle base by radel999-d3fq36o.png|Base by radel999 (now HTFMegaman). htf_base_tickle_by_htflover777-d52ozmw.png|Base by htflover777. htf_base_67__by_enyathehtf3-d5a9bji.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_base_68__by_enyathehtf3-d5ajq6d.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. trick_or_treat_base_by_killer_puppets-d5ap9y4.png|Base by killer-puppets. htf_base_7_by_slipknotlover12-d591662.png|Base by slipknotlover12. htf_base_64__by_enyathehtf3-d590vph.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_base_65__by_enyathehtf3-d59djr0.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. Raccoon Base.png CENDING367.png base collection.png|Collection of bases Fart base.png dolliesXD.png y.png|Anthro/Chibi Style base lame.png Ttt.png htf_base_image.png CENDING578.png HTF_Anthro_Porcupine_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Girlscout_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Couple_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. Tyyghju.png HTF Anthro Deer base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Bubble_Gum_Blowing_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Flying_Together_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Snow_Angel_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Lifting_Weights_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Yoyo_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Spinning_Fan_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Number_One_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Eating_a_Hot_Dog_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Batter_Up_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Trick_or_Treating_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Baby_Anthro_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Shocked_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Chemicals_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Porcupine_Base_Edits_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Broken_Leg_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Ready_To_Take_Off_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Magnet_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Reading_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Baby_Laying_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. HTF_Baby_New_Year_Base_by_xXPinkKittyPrincesXx.png|Base by xXPinkKittyPrincesXx. htf_base_by_jeffj2h-d3gw29o.png|Base by jeffj2h. HTF__ThreateningBase_by_FlameBunny700.png|Base by FlameBunny700. HTF_Birthday_Base_by_the_emo_detective.jpg|Base by the-emo-detective. htf_base__together_forever_by_rainwolf1-d34i37w.png|Base by rainwolf1. free_htf_base_by_jinx_spork-d3bs3nv.png|Base by Jinx-Spork. htf_base_.png htf_base__wtf_i__m_pregnant_____by_sally_the_fox_2010-d32q1i6.png|Base by sally-the-fox-2010. heart_skull_base_htf_by_metal_over_lord-d38dcmw.png|Base by metal-over-lord. HTF__Flipped_Out_Base_by_Fireballolivia312.png|Base by Fireballolivia312. _HTF_Couple_Base__by_MissionPop.png|Base by MissionPop. HTF_Base__Hi_Camra_by_Jinx_Spork.png|Base by Jinx-Spork. HTF_head_bases_by_roolrool.jpg|Base by roolrool. my_sucky_htf_base_by_izhkirai-d2q6jpi.png|Base by izhkirai. HTF_Base_20_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. HTF___KaPow_base_by_MissionPop.png|Base by MissionPop. HTF_fighting_base_by_Yoshi_lord.png|Base by Yoshi-lord (now known as Rainbroach). HTF_Base_19_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. Kiss__base__by_wopter.png|Base by wopter. HTF_Base_39_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. htf_base___vs_battle_by_aclockwork_tangerine-d3ch1a8.png|Base by aclockwork-tangerine. base_3_by_annythepervypuffball-d3afiva.png|Base by annythepervypuffball. htf_base___cuddling_by_vanillablackkitty-d35n954.png|Base by vanillablackkitty. Stab__base__by_wopter.png|Base by wopter. elevator_base_by_killer_puppets-d3ljsgj.png|Base by killer-puppets. lumpy base.png|Lumpy-like base htf_base__shock_by_elica1994-d4hca6z.png|Base by elica1994. htf_base__four_hand_chain_by_elica1994-d49hzmk.png|Base by elica1994. htf_base__were_a_team_by_elica1994-d46dx13.png|Base by elica1994. htf_base__together_by_elica1994-d46cjop.png|Base by elica1994. htf_base_love_triangle_by_elica1994-d41p4c7.png|Base by elica1994. htf_base__consciences_by_elica1994-d3lk546.png|Base by elica1994. htf_base_my_best_buds_by_elica1994-d3lgs58.png|Base by elica1994. htf_base__vommiting_blood_by_elica1994-d3jxgg9.png|Base by elica1994. htf_baseflower_for_you_by_elica1994-d3ilojh.png|Base by elica1994. htf_base_01_by_rodrick_htf-d3g4vsa.png|Base by rodrick-htf. HTF_Base_by_SuperPrincessPink.png|Base by SuperPrincessPink. htf_base_32__by_enyathehtf3-d4u7smr.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. HTF_Base___Punching_Bag_by_Veridiann.png|Base by Veridiann. pumpkin_head_base_by_leopardnose1994-d49orqa.png|Base by leopardnose1994. htf_baby_beaver_base_by_aohoshi2008-d3a4eme.png|Base by aohoshi2008. htf_baby_squirell_base_by_aohoshi2008-d3a5s8z.png|Base by aohoshi2008. htf_baby_chipmunk_base_by_aohoshi2008-d3a5vy3.png|Base by aohoshi2008. htf_baby_bunny_base_by_aohoshi2008-d3a682g.png|Base by aohoshi2008. htf_baby_bear_base_by_aohoshi2008-d3a464v.png|Base by aohoshi2008. imagen_004_by_jacksterdj-d335m9x.png|Base by jacksterdj. imagen_008_by_jacksterdj-d335mfh.png|Base by jacksterdj. ninja_htf_base_by_flipnkey-d32h1cy.png|Base by flipnkey. target_base_by_flipnkey-d31kson.png|Base by flipnkey. bio_htf_base_by_flipnkey-d339t0e.png|Base by flipnkey. htf_base___angry___by_flippela-d35nj48.jpg|Base by flippela. __Holie_Molie____base__by_cyberporky92.png|Base by cyberporky92. Base___Fight_the_temptation_by_G_DO_29__Anagram.png|Base by G-DO-29--Anagram. Base___I_gots_me_a_balloon_by_G_DO_29__Anagram.png|Base by G-DO-29--Anagram. HTF_Base_25_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. HTF_Base_27_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. HTF_Base_29_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. HTF_Base_24_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. htf_base_37_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. htf_base_36_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. htf_base_34_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. htf_base_30_by_StormiaPixels.png|Base by StormiaPixels. mistletoe base.png|Something for a Christmas-themed episode base_01_by_pokehtf-d5mr6j2.png|Base by pokehtf. free_htf_base_love_argument_by_reimaniquis-d3cn60p.png|Base by reimaniquis. htf_base_girl_by_cupcakecat123123-d42aog3.png|Base by cupcakecat123123. fork_htf_base_by_jkcafe-d4231ph.png|Base by jkcafe. another base.png htf_base_2_what__s_wrong__by_ilovethemonkees-d5nri0t.png|Base by ilovethemonkees. htf_base_by_sheepwolf7-d5nuogo.jpg|Base by sheepwolf7. htf_base_49__by_enyathehtf3-d53wv6f.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_best_friends_base_by_happychipmukbases-d5o7poo.jpg|Base by happychipmukbases. htf_family_of_three_base_by_happychipmukbases-d5o7ovs.jpg|Base by happychipmukbases. htf_base_by_htfjodi-d5ocgvu.png|Base by htfjodi. htf_base_21_by_aimturein-d5oeceg.png.jpg|Base by aimturein. htf_base_1_by_awesomecartoons2000-d5oa41d.jpg|Base by awesomecartoons2000. htf_base_23_by_happytreefriendsffan-d5ckb2z.png|Base by happytreefriendsffan. htf_zombie_base_by_eeveeshadowalur-d5plc52.png|Base by eeveeshadowalur. htf_base_77__by_enyathehtf3-d5chvsd.png|Base by enyathehtf3. htf_base_1_by_handyxrussell10-d5qlo9n.png|Base by handyxrussell10. HTF Captured Base.png htf_base_14__by_enyathehtf3-d4nnph1.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. shifty base.png yoga base.png Base by EnyatheHTF3.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_base_10_by_flakygirl45-d5schj8.png|Base by flakygirl45. HTF_base_2___hey_check_me_out_by_Spendid.jpg|Base by Spendid. htf_base_78__by_enyathehtf3-d5ci68i.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. voteordie.gif|Vote or Die base. Ghtfc.png i_will_kill_you_base_by_dib_the_survivor-d5tuomo.png|Base by dib-the-survivor. sharpen_your_hand_base_by_dib_the_survivor-d5tz49y.png|Base by dib-the-survivor. Tazzy base.png|Tazzy base (real image by Lord O' Darkness) free_base___hovering_by_aclockwork_tangerine-d3aonqc.png|Base by aclockwork-tangerine. frying_your_face_base_by_killer_puppets-d41pmk4.png|Base by killer-puppets. htf_school_base_by_killer_puppets-d3g43ew.png|Base by killer-puppets. htf_base_5_by_bearbalam1999-d5ubm89.png|Base by bearbalam1999. ghghfghfghg.png|base made in paint.net htf base pack.PNG gfgfgfgfgf.png Beaver Base.jpg|Beaver base by Krazyfilmer123 Fox Base.jpg|Fox base by Krazyfilmer123. Base 21 by sarahtf3-d5aojml.png|Base by sarahtf3. Happy tree friends base by black rose emy-d59hwne.png.jpg|Base by Black-Rose-Emy. My Best Buds Base.PNG htf_base_8_by_bearbalam1999-d5ueky3.png|Base by bearbalam1999. htf_impaled_on_a_rock_base_by_htflover777-d5ujx0q.png|Base by htflover777. Htf_base_by_1 Hour.jpg|Base by 1 Hour. HTF_base_thing_by_MoonDemonGirl.jpg|Base by MoonDemonGirl. Htf as .jpg Images_(1)bases.jpg htf_child_base_by_pancakehur-d5vqncn.png|Base by pancakehur. shifty smile base.png Htf movie base by killer puppets-d3bzzhp.png|Base by killer-puppets. Happy Base.PNG htf__angry_on_a_computer_base_by_shadowfireblaze-d5b3w7e.png|Base by shadowfireblaze. yet another base.png get_down_base_by_killer_puppets-d46e647.png|Base by killer-puppets. hitch_hike_base_by_killer_puppets-d3i4hj0.png|Base by killer-puppets. htf_base_9__by_enyathehtf3-d4nh2by.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_driving_base_by_metalatias5-d3e71z2.png|Base by metalatias5. hug_base_by_killer_puppets-d3hv2c1.png|Base by killer-puppets. lunch (base) by_killer_puppets-d3ia5ua.png|Base by killer-puppets. oh_um_hello_base_by_killer_puppets-d52hfyn.png|Base by killer-puppets. pouty_base_by_jkcafe-d45xz61.png|Base by jkcafe. whistleing_while_driving_base_by_killer_puppets-d41rs0g.png|Base by killer-puppets. wwwhhhuuu_____base_by_killer_puppets-d46io78.png|Base by killer-puppets. Base 51 by enyathehtf3.PNG|Why would the gummy bears run from Nutty? (Base by EnyatheHTF3) The party is not yet base.PNG|Why you're going to Harlem Shake? scared base.png =-09oiuytgffss.png htf_base_by_kittyandmalak-d5yyioh.png|Base by kittyandmalak. htf_smiling_base_by_josiepink64-d5z5x6c.png|Base by josiepink64. hämta (1).jpg htf_base_5_by_enyathefoxflying2-d5zt5ne.png|Base by enyathefoxflying2. htf_base_6_by_enyathefoxflying2-d5zttyz.png|Base by enyathefoxflying2. htf_moose_base_1_by_mischievousflaky_plz-d5zv3oh.png|Moose character base (by mischievousFlaky-plz) htf_base_8_by_enyathefoxflying2-d601a1a.png|Base by enyathefoxflying2. htf_flipped_out_base_by_mischievousflaky_plz-d60ktbn.png|Base by mischievousFlaky-plz. htf_base_10_by_enyathefoxflying2-d60ns3w.png|Base by enyathefoxflying2. htf_baby_base_by_metalatias5-d3fpwi4.png|Base by metalatias5. Base 2 by enyathefoxflying2.PNG|Are you okay? why you're so crazy? (Base by enyathefoxflying2) Petunia base by bearbalam1999.PNG|Base by bearbalam1999. stay_away_base_by_dib_the_survivor-d5u2a40.png|Base by dib-the-survivor. ummm_base_by_dib_the_survivor-d5tq5og.png|Base by dib-the-survivor. htf_scissors_base_by_funkpopper-d4dr4i8.png|Base by funkpopper. rock_on_base_by_dib_the_survivor-d5ucis3.png|Base by dib-the-survivor. the_filpout_base_by_sadelovesjonathan-d465am2.png|Base by sadelovesjonathan. htf_base_by_sadethehedgehog328-d5d8rsm.png|Base by sadethehedgehog328. htf_moose_base_2_by_mischievousflaky_plz-d5zzm6f.png|Base by mischieviousFlaky-plz. Ow.png htf_base__drug_addiction_by_reimaniquis-d3d3dat.png|Base by reimaniquis. htf_group_base_by_hiromqerme-d64kutu.gif|Base by hiromqerme. htf_base_11_by_enyathefoxflying2-d64njmy.png|Base by enyathefoxflying2. Baseish.png htf_base_48__by_enyathehtf3-d53wofh.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_base_59__by_enyathehtf3-d581jhn.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_base_8__by_enyathehtf3-d4n0pr4.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. porcupine base.png Anger.png free_base___htf_wii_by_aclockwork_tangerine-d3843jm.png|Base by aclockwork-tangerine. free_base___star_gazing_by_aclockwork_tangerine-d35pml0.png|Base by aclockwork-tangerine. base___flipped_out_by_aclockwork_tangerine-d39m56d.png|Base by aclockwork-tangerine. htf_base_46__by_enyathehtf3-d52dgn3.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. are_you_ok_htf_base_by_silverbulletdash9000-d67p4hf.png|(note: comment at http://silverbulletdash9000.deviantart.com/art/Are-You-OK-HTF-Base-375726579 (a.k.a. asking) first before using) htf_base_53__by_enyathehtf3-d55x1k2.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_base_83__by_enyathehtf3-d5cpcy3.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. htf_base_69__by_enyathehtf3-d5bk43m.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. tumblr_mo5maxrYWZ1rtrhgao1_500.png 20100728003818-nqqbbcgbzgajodyja.jpg HTF_Base_by_flaky013.jpg|Base by flaky013. HTF_Surprised_base_by_Chocolate_Puppy.png|Base by Chocolate-Puppy. embarrassed_base_by_porygon2z-d6ahlc5.png|Base by porygon2z. htf_snake_base_by_porygon2z-d6agyuq.png|You can create a snake character using this base. (Base by porygon2z) htf_base_24_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6bimjd.png|Base by happytreefriendsffan. htf_base_25_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6bin19.png|Base by happytreefriendsffan. htf_base_27_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6boseq.png|Base by happytreefriendsffan. htf_base_26_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6bos8q.png|Base by happytreefriendsffan. htf_base_29_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6btf80.png|Base by happytreefriendsffan. htf_base_28_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6btesa.png|Base by happytreefriendsffan. htf_base_6_by_powerpuffylover12-d6c63da.png|Base by powerpuffylover12. htf_couple_base_12_by_powerpuffylover12-d6c5zje.png|Base by powerpuffylover12. snake_sneak_up_base_by_porygon2z-d6ca5m4.png|A base made by porygon2z. tumblr_mpjn1n36d01rtrhgao1_500.png htf_base_16_by_enyatheangelfox-d6d5bxi.png|Base by enyatheangelfox. htf_base_17_by_enyatheangelfox-d6da294.png|Base by enyatheangelfox. htgroupbase.png imagesCAXNLW9H.jpg A stroll in the dark base by sesshy-sama-is-mine.PNG|Base by sesshy-sama-is-mine. HTF_Baby_Base_by_CharmyNutty.jpg|Base by CharmyNutty. base for bushbaby.png|Bushbaby base. htf_base___the_walking_by_htfmegaman-d6fauex.png|Base by HTFMegaman. Teacup-Base.png htf_lightsaber_test_by_elica1994-d47bvgn.png|Base by elica1994. pbase.png htf_base_1_by_abnormalalice-d6gmkld.png|Base by abnormalalice. htf_base__female__by_abnormalalice-d6glztl.png|Base by abnormalalice. old_htf_workshop_junk_by_yoshi_lord-d3dqt3u.png|HTF "Workshop". (Base by Yoshi-lord (now known as Rainbroach)) butt base.png Flippybase.PNG|A flipped out base. Don't criticize! Base2.PNG|Caught with your hands in the cookie jar. snake base.png|For snake characters Base3.PNG|An ultimate base. Couple Base.png Readtherules.PNG|A new zombie base by Deadlydark. Hulkbase.PNG|A base based off of the opening to The Incredible Hulk. htf_base_9_by_enyathefoxflying2-d60bi5y (1).png|Base by enyathefoxflying2. bbbbbbase.PNG|Demon stabbing. Biobase.PNG|Now you can stop asking admins to do it for you. htf_base_16__by_enyathehtf3-d4nur3j.png|Base by EnyatheHTF3. free_base___htf_wii_by_aclockwork_tangerine-d3843jm.png|Base by aclockwork-tangerine. HTF_air_fight_base_by_metalatias5-d3ccrau.png|Base by metalatias5. htf_base_by_acg219-d378d14.png|Base by acg219. base_1_by_qimsjx-d6hcfcp.png|Base by qimsjx. 4_bases_in_1__d_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6ksk6x.png|Bases by happytreefriendsffan. HTF Spring neck base.png|Base drawn by LMF100 deer base.png Bas.png|A Beaver Base rtg.png|A selection of different poses and species Bullying Base.png|Bullying Base. Made by MiatheKat drg.png|Base by Enyathefoxflying heeeeeeere's johny.png|A base for a scene based off of the shining. ew.png M.C,.png tdy.png|Credit to whoever made this (if made on deviatart) brase yourself.png gfhg.png hggf.png|Credit to creator. brase yourself.png|credit to creator gse.png Normalbase.png FEEL FREE TO ADD A BASE! Category:Content Category:Miscellaneous